


Fucking don't

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Bucky's entire life with Steve summed up in a few sentences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Kudos: 29





	Fucking don't

“Don’t do it! Don’t do it!” Bucky yelled as he ran after Stevie. “Aaaand he did it,” Bucky said when he had caught up to Steve. “Thanks again Steven, now I’ve got to clean up your fucking mess.” Bucky cuffed Steve (who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, even though there was a shitload of blood streaming down it) across the head.


End file.
